The present invention relates to a gas cooking appliance used for cooking chow mein, pan cakes or the like on a hot plate mounted thereon, and more particularly to a gas cooling appliance in which a pulse combustion burner is adapted to heat the hot plate.
During use of a gas cooking appliance of this kind in which a conventional gas burner is adapted to heat the hot plate, only a small portion of exhaust gas of the burner is useful to heat the hot plate but a large portion cf the exhaust gas is wasted. For this reason, the heat of the exhaust gas may not be sufficiently utilized.